


my heart is set on you

by Kaiyote



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: you're the one that i want. the one that i need. (jeremiah/bruce vid.)





	my heart is set on you

**Author's Note:**

> song: "you're the one that i want" by lo-fang


End file.
